This invention relates to a method and apparatus for electronically determining information about areas having a contrasting background in brightness by the use of a television system. More specifically, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for electronically determining the relative size of area which are brought individually into the field of view of a television camera, such areas having a contrasting background.
The method and apparatus according to the present invention has particular application in the determination of sizes of bright areas against a dark background or vise versa, especially in the case of illuminated areas such as holes through a plate, e.g., spinnerette holes. In the instance of spinnerette holes, the tiny holes through which liquified polymer is spun should be approximately the same size and essentially free from defects such as being out of specified shape, clogged, etc. Such defects may cause the formation of harsh fiber, broken filaments, improperly formed filaments and generally unsatisfactory spinning conditions which lead to the generation of slubs and other defects.
The present invention therefore provides a method and apparatus for deriving information such as size of designated areas having a background of contrasting brightness.
More specifically, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for determining the size of holes in a plate wherein the holes are bright areas with respect to the background, using the video signal from a television camera.
Apparatus and method for insuring that the holes are centered on the television screen, thus preventing cumulative drift from affecting accuracy of the apparatus and process where used in automatic progression of a sequence of holes are disclosed and claimed in my copending application filed of even date herewith.